


Writing our own fate

by Goth_Fairy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I'm just doing my part, It's just a little story, Lesbian Princess, Lesbian lady in waiting, Light mention of sex, None of them have names - Freeform, Royalty story, There's not enough gay royalty stories in the world, but thats it, light mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_Fairy/pseuds/Goth_Fairy
Summary: Princesses are supposed to find princes to marry and rule their kingdoms.That's not always what happens.
Relationships: Princess/Lady in waiting
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Writing our own fate

The King and Queen were demanding. Everything had to be exactly how they wanted to. Even the princess. She was a very proper young lady, a scholar, popular and loved amongst the kingdom and the servants in the castle. Soon she’d start looking for a suitor to be the next king, ruling beside her. She was the perfect heir to the throne.

Or at least she was on the eyes of her parents. 

Behind the shelves of the castle’s library, or hidden between the long halls, or behind the locked door of her bedchambers, the princess’ lips belonged to the lady in waiting. 

Everyone in the castle knew about their secret affair, everyone except the two people who would do anything to separate them. 

The two were usually found at the library, hiding behind stories written and unwritten, exchanging little messages between book pages, reading to each other while sitting together in a small corner, falling asleep in each other’s arms surrounded by hard covers and pages and quills.

Their love was pure. But it was also forbidden. 

The princess was specifically required to find a man to marry and have kids who would rule the kingdom after her. She never wanted that.

The lady in waiting was supposed to help the princess with her schedule and fix her dresses, but she got lost between the layers of fabric and gentle eyes and soft words. 

Their love was pure, and it was intimate. 

The princess’ soft hands brushed against the lady in waiting’s hair, tucking it behind her ear before pressing a soft kiss on her neck. Their bare chests pressed together in harmony and shallow breaths getting mixed in each other’s lips. 

The lady in waiting was always gentle while tightening up the princess’ corset. Caring hands wrapping around her waist from behind, tying knots with the lace and pressing small kisses on the back of her neck. Fingertips brushing against skin while fixing the waist of the skirt, little giggles filling the bedchambers. 

Their love was pure, and against all odds, it ruled the kingdom.

The King and Queen died of an unknown illness that took them in less than a week. No one knew what happened, no one ever found the little poison bottle hiding in the princess’ drawer.

After the rulers’ demise, the princess was required to take over the throne. And finally, after years of hiding away, it was her turn to shape the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adssdsdf so that was my first posted story. I literally was listening to this [ https://youtu.be/GQMNer3PwUc ] and reading to the povs and got inspired. I got two wips around that im kinda working on (working on means still daydreaming and trying to transfer my thoughts to digital without typing) that i might or might not end up posting (one of them is also royalty themed) sooooooo once i figure out how to actually write they'll be here;);););)

**Author's Note:**

> adssdsdf so that was my first posted story. I literally was listening to this [https://youtu.be/GQMNer3PwUc] and reading to the povs and got inspired. I got two wips around that im kinda working on (working on means still daydreaming and trying to transfer my thoughts to digital without typing) that i might or might not end up posting (one of them is also royalty themed) sooooooo once i figure out how to actually write they'll be here;);););)


End file.
